Will Of Their Own
by M-Angel 05
Summary: Their at it again! Sora, Donald, Riku, and Goofy once again have to save the universe! However this time around they have to find the Blessed Ones and once again stop evil. But who the evil this time?Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**M-Angel: **Hi, I'm new at writing Kingdom Hearts fictions...So, tell me what you all truly think about this chapter...Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**: _The Letter_

* * *

Darkness swirled into light that glowed with bright pinks, blues, and reds, casting their colors all around a small island in the vastness of an ocean. As daylight came into being the early birds began to sing their morning songs, making it clear to the world that a new day had come. As the morning light became brighter, it shone through a window of a sixteen-year-old boy's room and into his eyes. Becoming annoyed with the light, he opened his eyes only to yell out curses to the sun for being so bright.

Sitting up in his bed he groggily got out and changed his pajamas and put on a pair of black denim shorts, a white t-shirt, and a black denim vest. He then grabbed his hairbrush and brushed his shoulder length brown hair and then brushed his teeth. After a moment of looking at himself in the mirror he heard something knocking on his bedroom window. Upon opening it a small pebble hit him in the forehead. "Hey!" he yelled out at the person below him.

"It's about time!" yelled back a white haired teen around seventeen years old. He was his best friend Riku. They'd been best friends since their childhood. "Sora, you coming or are you sleeping all day."

Yawning Sora replied, "Not sure."

"You know, your starting to become lazy." Riku yelled at him with a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"Lazy!" Sora yelled, "I'll show you lazy!" he then jumped out of his bedroom window that was situated on the second floor of his home. Landing safely on the ground he ran towards Riku.

Just as Sora was to sock him Riku took a step backwards and yelled, "Let's go!" and he took off towards the docks to get to Destiny Island.

Noticing that he had missed Riku he yelled, "Hey get back here!" and took off after him.

The two boys ran down to the beach. The pure white sand beneath their feet. To them, this was where they wanted to be. Here they had their families and their friends, most of their friends anyways. Sora grabbed Riku from behind and pushed him into the soft, warm sand; this began a wrestling match in which Riku won, as always. After a while of wrestling they both decided they needed a rest.

After a moment Riku spoke again. "Everything is back to normal...finally." he sighed

"Yeah." Sora agreed, "But what is normal?" he asked. "Is normal the way we use to live our lives or is normal having to somebody your not and having your heart with the people you'll never see again?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure." Riku replied as he closed his eyes. "But whatever it is, I'm sure you'll find the answer."

"I hope so." Sora sighed as he too closed his eyes. As the two boys laid there on the beach, listening to the waves crashing against the shore and the birds sing their lovely tunes they never knew what was in store for them in the future.

Soon after the boys heard footsteps coming towards them. Sitting up they looked behind themselves to see Kari coming towards them with something in her hands. "Hey you two," he began as she waved at them, "look what I found." she then raised a bottle that was in her hands. Inside of the bottle was a letter.

"I wonder..." Sora said as he leapt to his feet and grabbed the bottle from Kari and tipped it upside down and took the letter out. Upon looking at it he smiled.

"Come on, let us see it too." Kari begged

Sora handed it to Riku who read it out loud.

"Dear Sora and Riku,

You both are needed once again for an adventure in which you both will need to find the two "Blessed Ones". These two people have the power to create or destroy doors to realms. We need them to destroy the doors to the Dark and Light realms. That way evil can never use them against those who are good ever again. Donald, Goofy and I shall arrive on the island on June 10. Your mission begins at once. Good luck and hope to see you soon.

King Mickey."

"Sounds like you two are leaving again." Kari said sadly

"I can't wait to see Donald and Goofy again!" Sora exclaimed happily

"We have how long until they get here?" Kari asked

"The tenth." Riku replied, "That's..."

"TODAY!" Sora exclaimed, "We better get ready Riku!" Sora said this as he ran off to get supplies.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

In a far away land on a mountain was a beautiful castle, this castle was full of activity for this was the Disney Castle. King Mickey and his two best friends were getting ready to leave for Destiny Island, where they would reunite with their friends once again before their mission began.

"Garsh, Donald, that's a lot of stuff Daisy gave you to give Sora, Riku, and Kari." said a dog-like creature, who was the captain of the king's guard.

"Don't tell me Goofy, tell her that." said a duck, who was obviously Donald. "King Mickey will be here very soon."

"Then we'll go and see Sora and Riku." Goofy said

Just then a mouse-like creature came down to the gummi ship garage with a female mouse-like creature following him. "Now Minnie, all will be fine." he said

"I know Mickey." said Minnie, "I just can't get rid of this bad feeling I have is all."

"Right." Mickey said smiling. Turning towards his two best friends, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes Your Majesty." They both said as the saluted him.

"Great!" Mickey said, "Then let's go."

"Next stop, Destiny Island." Donald said as he began pressing buttons inside of the gummi ship. "Better buckle up your majesty." The rockets lit up, the control system was operational, and their missiles were ready, incase of an attack.

"Ready for blast off Dale." said a small chipmunk.

"It's called take off Chip." said Dale, who was also a chipmunk.

The ship blasted off into space. Billions of stars sparkled in the never-ending night sky. "It never fails to amaze me how beautiful and peaceful it is out here." Mickey said to his companions.

"Yeah." Donald said

"And just think, each and everyone of those stars are worlds." Goofy said. Hours passed until they spotted Sora's home planets, where Destiny Island was located. "Garsh, I forgot how small of an island Sora lived on."

"Get ready for landing." Mickey said, not paying attention to what Goofy said.

* * *

**M-Angel**: There's chapter 1 of several chapters to come...This story ain't like any one I've ever read on this site...So review and I'll post another chapter... 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**M-Angel:** Well here the next chapter...I'm glad you all liked the first chapter and I know I'm new at the Kingdom Hearts Fiction, but I'm doing my best...Like I said before this isn't like any adventure they've ever been on...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:** _Reunion_

* * *

When the three teleported from the gummi to Destiny Island, they noticed how quiet it was. It was like the calm before the storm. That was when Mickey's ears picked up a sound. Pointing towards the direction it came from they all ran towards it to find the source of it to be a few older teenagers. Deciding not to interrupt them they just watched from behind a bush.

* * *

Sora opened the door to his bedroom and began to look for his Keyblade pendant. After all he would need it if he had to fight and heartless or nobodies, though he doubted it. Upon opening his keepsake chest he found it lying next to his old battle clothes and his master charm. "Thinking about the old days, Sora?" came a familiar voice.

"Sorrta." he replied as he turned to see Riku standing there with a black bag next to him lying on the floor.

"What?" Riku asked casually.

"What's in the bag?" Sora asked sheepishly.

"Nothing." Riku said picking up the bag. "Just spare clothes and my Keyblade."

"Oh." Sora replied as his gaze drifted towards the window, where a soft breeze wisped by his face.

"Sora?" came Riku's soft voice.

"Yeah?" Sora answered dreamily as he came out of la la land.

Never mind." Riku said as he turned to leave. "You coming?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora squealed with delight as he raced Riku out of the house towards the beach, where Kari was playing with her volleyball.

"Hey guys." she said as she waved to them. "Wanna play?"

Looking at each other then back at her, they replied simultaneously, "You bet!"

After a few rounds, Sora began to get board when he suddenly heard a twig snap. "Huh?" he said as he turned around to see Mickey, Donald, and Goofy standing behind a small bush and they were watching them.

"Garsh, sorry about that." Goofy said apologetically.

"That's okay Goofy." Sora said as he took a step towards them.

"Yeah," Riku acknowledged, "We've bee waiting for you guys all day."

"Waiting for us?" Donald questioned, "Who are you?"

"Who are we?" Sora repeated. "Come on Donald, don't tell me it's been so long since we've seen each other that you've forgotten us."

"I'm Riku." Riku said

"And I'm Sora, the Keyblade barer." Sora said with hope in his voice.

"WHAT!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"I guess they didn't recognize you guys because of how grown up you two are." Kari said

"Well, what do you know." Mickey mused, "It's good to see you both."

"Yeah, Sora," Goofy said smiling. "You've both grown so much." This caused both teens to smile.

"Yeah, you both are a bit taller." Donald said happily.

"Well, we need to get going everybody." Mickey said looking at the setting sun.

Turning back towards Kari both teen boys said their good-byes to her, when she unexpectedly pulled them both into a hug. "Be careful you two." she said sadly, "And come back safely."

"Don't worry, we will." Sora assured her.

"Yeah, we'll be back before you know we're gone." Riku promised

"Let's go you two." Donald said as the transporter transported them to the gummi ship.

Soon both of the boys vanished before her very eyes. Kari knew they'd be back, but wasn't sure when. "Please be safe you two." she whispered into the wind.

* * *

Several hours had passed since they left Destiny Island, but Sora still couldn't shake the feeling of doom he had, though he really couldn't understand it. Looking at the universal space map, he saw a blinking dot on it. "Hey Donald, what's that?" he asked as he pointed at it.

All of them look at it. "It looks like that world is in trouble." Mickey said

"How much trouble?" Goofy asked

"Well a lot." Mickey replied, "By the looks of it, the Traker Beam indicates that a new and deadly enemy is living on that world."

"How far is it?" Sora asked the king.

"What's the hurry Sora?" Riku asked, "You ready to fight already?"

"No- I mean yes." Sora stuttered, "But that's not what I meant."

"Well according t the Tracto Beam we're only a few moments away." Mickey replied.

Suddenly the ship began to shake and tremble. Then the lights began flicking and the alarms sounded. "What's going on?" Riku asked worriedly.

"It seems the transmission is malfunctioning." Donald replied.

"Uh guys." Sora said as his eyes widened at the site before him. All turned to see what he was looking at. There before them was a blue and green world. One of which, they'd never seen before. It began getting larger and larger, as the gravitational pull of that world sucked them into its atmosphere. "Where going to crash!" Sora panicked. Next thing they all saw was darkness.

* * *

M-Angel: There's chapter 2...Next chapter is where all the fun begins...(smiles) 


	3. Chapter 3: What The Heck?

**M-Angel:** Well here's the next chapter...Thank-you to the two people who reviewed...And to those who didn't review...Please do...

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _What the Heck?_

* * *

"Why does it have to rain today? Of all of the days of the week, it had to rain of a Friday night." said a young blonde woman, who was looking out of her kitchen window. "I mean tonight was the release of Kingdom Hearts three," she said sticking up three fingers to a tall muscular brunette man.

"Well you could always...I don't know...Drive to the store and get it Olivia." said the brunette man, who look as if he was around 20 years old.

"Shut up Matthew," she ordered him.

"Well, you and I could always watch Silent Hill." he said

"Fine dork." she replied, "I'll get the soda pop."

"I want a Coke!" he yelled at her.

Suddenly the house began to shake, as if an earthquake was occurring. The lights in the house began flicking on and off and the dishes fell to the floor, only to brake. "Matt!" Olivia screamed.

Matt ran over to her, grabbed her arm and ran to the closest doorway and began whispering comforting words to her. After a full minute, the shaking stopped. All got quite again. The lights stopped their flicking and the television turned back on. Looking down at his terrified sister, Matt made sure she was okay. "Are you hurt?" he asked her worriedly.

"N-No." she stuttered

"Let's just..." he began

"..Go to bed." she finished for him.

"Yeah." The two siblings made their way to their rooms that night, not even realizing that when they awoke, their lives would be changed forever.

* * *

"Alicia, get your sorry butt out of bed, this instant!" yelled an averaged woman, who looked like she was in her golden years.

"Shut up!" came the sarcastic reply from the older teen girl as she got out of her bed, dressed, and went down to see what her mother wanted. "What do you want?" she asked while talking through her teeth.

"Go let your chickens out." her mother replied.

""Fine." Alicia growled as she stomped off to the outside. As she walked towards her chicken coop, she looked around her neighborhood to see that nobody was outside yet. As she turned to her left to see her chicken coop, she also saw a young white haired boy laying on the ground. Though he was breathing and had no visible injuries, she could wake him when she shook his shoulder. She then ran back to her house, to wake her older brother, Jason, up so he could help her.

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning to find everything around her house back to normal. She walked into her closet and picked out a white long hip skirt, along with a brown v-shaped tank top, that went great with her brown sandals. Her beautiful curvy petite body gave the simple dress an added feature it made her look sexy. She always felt beautiful in a dress, though as a young woman she also liked dressing as a tomboy too. She then brought her clothes to her private bathroom, showered and dressed. After that she walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. Upon looking outside the window she saw a huge mountain of dirt that was in her way of the beautiful view of the Kentucky Mountains. Instantly she thought Matthew was up to his old tricks again.

So she walked over to the porch door and walked outside to inspected it. As she opened the screen door, that made a squeaking noise, she felt the fresh summer morning breeze wash over her, if felt wonderful. Walking over to the dirt pile, she discovered that something was in it. It was a young man with shoulder length brown hair. She ran into the house to wake Matthew up, only to find him walking out onto the porch.

"Matthew!" she yelled at him, as she placed her hands hips.

"What?" he asked confusedly

"I need your help." she said sternly

Running over to his sister's side, Matthew saw her angry and worried face. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"There's a young man in that hole of yours." she replied sternly.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. Walking over to the hole Matthew saw the same thing as she did.

"We need to get him out of there." she said stating the obvious.

"Yeah." Matthew replied as he climbed down into the hole and began to pick the boy up from his armpits. Surprisingly he wasn't that heavy, in fact he was quite light. Laying him down next to Olivia, Matthew stood next to her while she checked to see if he had any injuries. Being that she was a nurse's aid, she could tell if he had any broken boned or not.

"He doesn't seem to have an visible injuries Matt." she said a bit relieved, "But I'll call Doc Gram to make sure."

"Good idea sis." he replied, "You know he sortta looks like that Sora character from your Kingdom Hearts games."

"I noticed that too." she replied, "Only he looks older. Let's get him inside."

Right." Matthew said as he helped Olivia carry the mysterious boy inside their home.

* * *

Ashelin watched the silver haired boy sleep. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She wasn't the kind of person to help people, but this boy was different. She was nineteen and didn't have a care in the world. Her brother Jason was the favorite between her parents and was her best friend's, Olivia, boyfriend. Though she hated him with a pssion, she couldn't help but be jealous of him, because he was so loved by everybody around her.

Olivia on the other hand, wasn't perfect like Jason. She may have been a nurse's aid, but even she had her faults. She was terrified of monsters and according to rumor, there were monsters in the mountain forests, where Olivia once lived. The girl was also scared of her father. From what she heard, Olivia's father, Jacob Brigham had murdered his own wife in front of his children when they were young teens. However, when the police arrived at the house, there was no sign of him. It was considered an unsolved mystery. Many of the townsfolk believed ole' Jacob was still around, just waiting to finish off his family. But of course this was all just rumor with no facts to back it up.

"Sor-" began a choked up voice next to her. Looking down, she noticed the boy next to her was partially awake.

"It's okay." she whispered softly, "You're safe here. Try to sleep." He began to settle back down into a deep slumber. Smiling, Ashelin now knew who this boy was. She recognized his sexy voice instantly. This was none other than Riku, from Kingdom Hearts. _God, he's even cutter than I imagined._ she thought as she watched him sleep.

* * *

(Sora's POV)

Slowly I opened my eyes groggily. I turned to see that I was in a quaint little room. I also noticed that the bed I was on was shaking and lumpy. That's when I recognized it to be a waterbed and a very comfortable one at that. That's when I heard a woman's voice. "Matt, he awake!" she said as she approached me. When I looked her, she was extremely beautiful. She had curean blue eyes, blonde streaks through her white hair or it could've been white streaks through her blonde hair. Anyway it made her eyes sparkle and allowed them to sortta glow. She also had an oval shaped face, reddish purple lips, and was dressed very elegantly. Just looking at her made me feel good and peace. She sortta reminded me of Kari. "Are you okay?" she asked me

_Man, even her voice was beautiful. _I thought. "Yeah, I'm fine." I stated, "Why wouldn't I be?"

(Original POV)

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked

"I guess I was worried, because you were staring at me." Olivia stated, "By the way, I'm Olivia or Livia. That's what my friends call me."

"Sorry about staring at you." he said as he blushed, "Oh and I'm Sora."

"Sora? Ummm...rriiiight." she said disbelievingly

"Huh?" he said confused

"Hey, our guest has finally awaken!" cam Matt's arrogant voice. Sticking his hand out he continued, "I'm Matthew, I'm O'Lives big brother."

"That's Olivia," she corrected him, "You know that Matthew Xavior Brigham."

Matt flinched at his middle name. "Grr..." he growled at him.

"I'm Sora." Sora replied to Matt.

"What?" Matt asked stupidly.

"I think he's serious Matt." Olivia stated.

What do you mean?" Sora asked

Picking up a couple magazines, Matthew handed them to him. "Here Sora." Matt said as Sora took the magazines entitled, Kingdom Hearts guide booklet.

"What the heck?" Sora said as he turned page after page in the magazines.

"You see Sora, kids across our world play a game called, "Kingdom Hearts", in which they play as...well...you." Olivia stated as she played with a piece of paper.

"Yeah a company call, "Square-Nix created this game." Matt said, "You're famous for your adventure Sora. You have million of fans and dozens of girl across the globe think you and Riku are a couple of hunks."

"Dozens of girls?" Sora asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Olivia replied

"Ha-ha, and Riku thought I'd never get a girl who like me for me." Sora replied as he fainted.

"That went good." Matthew laughed out.

"Better than expected." Olivia replied as she walked out of the room in a trance-like-state, closed the door and screamed happily.

"Girls." Matt said, "You can't live with them, you can't live without them."

* * *

**M-Angel**: There's that chapter...Who thought that chapter was funny? My VBF did...(smiles) Review and I'll update...The story is just starting to get interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4: What Now?

Chapter 4: What Now?

* * *

Over the next few weeks Sora looked endlessly for his friends, but never found them. Matthew told him, to always be back before dusk. When Sora asked why, Matthew never would give him a straight answer. Walking out to the porch one morning Sora watched as the morning rays glided over the mountain's peeks, revealing to the world below them, their majestic beauty. As he sat on the porch, he listened to the early morning birds sing their songs. It reminded him or home and of his friends.

"It's a beautiful site, isn't it Sora?" came a female voice from behind him.

Startled, Sora jumped off of the porch and looked up to see it was none other than Olivia. "What?" he asked

"I said, isn't it beautiful?" she said, pointing towards the mountains.

"Yeah, it is." he replied

"I'm going to my friend Ashelin's house today." Olivia coke, "Would you like to come?"

"Ummm..." Sora began

"She might be able to help you Sora," she said

"I suppose so." he replied

"Great!" Olivia said happily

"One question," he said, "Is she one of those fan-girls?"

"Olivia chuckled, "No, she's not crazy for you Sora." she noted the heavy sigh of relief he gave. "Though, she is crazy for Riku."

"Oh." he said with a smile

Olivia then went back into the house to clean up, while Sora finished his breakfast that consisted of a bagel. When she came back outside, Sora was fiddling with his keyblade pendant. That was when she realized that Sora needed to find his friends, otherwise whoever was the enemy this time would possibly destroy the world or the universe.

"Ready?" she asked

Turning around Sora replied with a yes and the two of them got into Olivia's '96 Ford Jeep and drove towards town, where Ashelin lived.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Riku opened his eyes slowly, trying to ignore the sunlight in his eyes. He hated this place. It was boring and there was nothing to do, besides trying to out run and out smart that Ashelin Reltiv. He slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen and began looking for some food to eat. Opening the cupboard he grabbed a box of cereal and poured himself some Captain Crunch. He then opened the frigarator and grabbed the milk and poured that into the bowl of cereal too. He then went to the table and ate it.

_I've looked everywhere in this town for Sora and the others._ He thought as he ate. _Nobody has seen him or the others. Where could they be? _Riku was so deep in thought that he never saw Ashelin sit next to him and begin to watch him. _Sora where are you?_ He asked himself.

"You miss your friends don't you, Riku?" came an all too familiar voice into his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"I said, you miss him don't you?"

"Him?" he asked

"Sora, your friend." she said

"Yes, I do." he replied

"I could tell," she began, "Ever since you woke up those many weeks ago, I could tell that you missed Sora...and the others." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Ashelin got up from her seat next to Riku and went to see who it was. It was probably her brother's annoying friend Chris Roberts. She made a funny face at the thought of it being Chris. When she opened the door she was surprised to see it was her best friend and her brother's girlfriend, Olivia. "Olivia." she said, "What'cha doing here?"

"I needed a favor." Olivia began.

"What is it?" she asked

"Well..." Olivia began again.

That was when a young teenage boy came in. To say the least, she was surprised. She instantly recognized him as Sora, from Kingdom Hearts the playstation game. "Oh, my freaking god!" she yelled, "Sora!"

That one word, was all Riku needed. He was out of the chair he was sitting in and ran towards the door. "Sora?" he asked

Sora looked up. "Riku!" And ran towards his friend and hug him. There was an awkward moment after the boys hugged each other. "Ummm... Err..." Sora began

"Umm...Err.Yeah." Riku replied back

"Boys," Ashelin began

"Yeah," Olivia replied back, "They can never show their real feelings in public."

"Tell me about it." Ashelin said with a smile.

"Riku, is Donald and Goofy or King Mickey here with you?" Sora asked

"No," Riku answered, "I thought they were with you."

"Wow." Olivia said, "Looks like you two can not only lose track of each other..."

"But lose track of your friends too." Ashelin finished for Olivia

The two girls looked at each other and laughed at the look the boys gave them.

"So," Sora began, "Now what?"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

In a world, many light years away, in a dark and dangerous castle laughter was heard all around. "It begins now on this world, as it has on many others." said a sadistic voice

"The girl, Ashelin, seems to be atracked to the darkness in that world my lord." said a man in a black and white robe.

"And the girl, Olivia, seems to be atracked to light, my lord." said another man in a purple and white robe. "She's going to be a problem."

"Yes, she is." said the sadistic voice, "It's because she has a special power. A power that must be destroyed!" it said, "Kill her and lead the other one down the path of darkness." it said, "We're going to need a new queen of the Heartless, since Maleficent isn't alive anymore."

"Yes my lord!" the two men said in union.

* * *

Mysterious Angel - 05: Okay, Riku and Sora have found each other...I bet you guys are all so happy...Yeah, yeah, yeah...Whatever...Now we have evil minions...What will Sora and Riku do to find Donald, Gooffy, and the king? How will Olivia react when she finds her friend being hunted down by evil minions? Give me 5 to 10 reviews and I'll update and you can find out the answers on those questions easily. 


	5. Chapter 5: Friend Or Foe?

**Chapter 5:** _Friend or Foe_

* * *

Olivia finished her coke as Sora finished explaining to Riku what had been happening to him. Riku had told them about what had happened to him too, Ashelin had blushed, because she had handcuffed herself to Riku...twice. Olivia had rolled her eyes at it. "Now what?" Sora asked her

"Huh?" was her only intelligent answer

"I said," he began, "Now what do we do?"

"We have to find King Mickey, Goofy and Donald," Riku said, "It's the obvious thing to do."

Olivia and Ashelin looked at his for a moment, as Sora answered, "I' know that." The girls just durst out laughing.

"I think Riku has been spending too much time with Ashelin." Olivia said

"Why?" Riku asked

"Because that's what she would've said." Olivia replied. "But I think Sora was talking about the gummi ship."

"Oh." was Riku's reply as he sat back on the couch. "I'm not sure then."

Suddenly Olivia's cell phone went off. "Hell?" she said as she answered it.

"Livia!" it was Matt

"What is it Matt?" she asked

"We have a BIG problem!" he yelled. "There are Heartless everywhere in the backyard and I can't get to my car."

"HEARTLESS!" she yelled, this caused Sora and Riku to look up. "We're on our way Matt!"

"Let's go!" Sora said as he ran out the door.

"Ashelin, stay here." Olivia said as she ran to her jeep and started it up. Riku and Sora jumped into the vehicle.

"Let's go!" the yelled

Ashelin watched them drive off; nobody saw the shadows that were lurking near her home.

* * *

As Olivia drove up to her home, she saw these creatures that were jumping out of the shadows. She didn't know what to do, she paralyzed with fear. After all, her worst fears had come true. Monsters were real and now she knew it. One jumped onto the jeep home, this caused her to yelped in fright. She slammed onto the brakes. The heartless flew off of the car and into the trees, which killed it.

Sora called for his keyblades and began to attack the heartless. Riku called forth his keyblade of Soul Eater and joined Sora in hacking the monsters to pieces.

Olivia put the jeep into four-wheel drive and began to run over the heartless. When she reached the house she got out and ran inside and closed the door. She gave a heavy sigh as she realized that the monsters weren't inside. That's when she began to look for Matt.

* * *

"Sora," behind you." Riku yelled

"Now this is more like it!" Sora yelled as he killed another heartless.

The two teen boys were getting tired quickly. Their backs were up against each other as they fought. Neither were going down without the other's knowledge. However, the monster's kept on coming towards them. No matter how many died, more just replaced them. Suddenly they both fell down exhausted. The heartless continued to come and were about to eliminanate them forever when...

"Lightning!" came a yell from nowhere. When the sparks of lightning disappeared Sora and Riku looked up to see that it was Donald.

"Donald!" Sora yelled as he hugged his feathery friend.

"Sora!" Donald yelled, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Sora laughed at this. "Where's Goofy?" he asked as he looked around.

"And the King?" Riku asked

"I thought they were with you!" Donald replied

"I guess when you all go separated you all landed in different places." Olivia said as she walked out of the house with Matt next her.

"So we're back to square one?" Riku asked

"No." Olivia said, "We're on square two. Finding Goofy and King Mickey."

"Right!" Donald said then looked at Olivia. "Who are you?" Everybody gave a heavy sigh as the relayed the story to him.

* * *

Ashelin looked at fridge for a moment as she began to decide what to make for dinner or if she order dinner. Deciding to order dinner she went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she opened the door, she was met with a man in black clothing. "At last I've found you," he said as he grabbed her arms. "Time to take your place as Queen of ALL Heartless."

As he said this, her body was filled with the power of the dark realm. She screamed as pain filled her whole body. When it was over she opened her eyes again, only they were no longer the same. The loving light that use to shin in them was replaced by a dark and sinister look. Her eyes now gave off a red glow. She was now and embodiment of pure evil.

"Come with my You Majesty." he said as he bowed to her.

"Thank-you." was her reply as she entered a portal that he had opened for her.

"Now a new age can begin." he said, "For with you as our queen, we will be unstoppable."

"You are quite correct." she said, "but first you need to destroy somebody fro me."

"Who?" he asked

"Olivia." she said, "She's a threat to my existence."

"How so?" he asked

"Just do it!" she yelled as her body glowed with red and black flames. "She must be destroyed before I begin my reign."

"Yes your majesty." he said as he vanished before her eyes.

Ashelin laughed evilly. "Now it's time to have some fun," she said as she continued to laugh.

* * *

**Mysterious Angel**: There's chapter 5. How was it? I bet none of you guess that would happen to Ashelin. We now that Ashelin is evil, will have to have her killed or does she turn back to a good person like Riku did at the end of Kingdom Hearts one? Review and I'll update!

* * *

_**Quote of the week:**_

_"Death is the ugly fact, which nature has to hide. And she hides it well."_


	6. Chapter 6: Mountain Forest

**Chapter 6**: _Mountain Forest..._

* * *

Matt sat on the couch eating a bag of chips and dippin' 'em in hot sauce, while everybody else were trying to find Goofy and King Mickey. Getting up and walking towards the group, he glanced at the map they were looking at. "We've looked everywhere in the town." Donald said. "There's nowhere else that we can look."

"Not exactly." Matt said

"What do -" Olivia began.

"You haven't checked the mountain yet." he stated

"But the mountain is over-populated by Heartless." Olivia said

"Then that's where we should fight them and find the sorce or their power." Riku said, thinking outloud.

Sora was in deep thought, then he pointed at a spot on the map. "Where's here?" he asked

"That's.." Olivia began

"..Our old home." Matt finished. "Our father was last seen there."

"Then you're father lives there?" Sora asked

"No." Olivia stated. "Our father killed our mother and then just vanished. We then moved here several years ago."

"Well, then..." Sora began, "We have to go there."

"Why?" Matt asked

"Because, look at the pattern of attacks." he said pointing at the map. "The Heartless have been attacking in a circle."

"Yeah!" Donald said

"Then that place may be the soce of the Heartless's power in the world." Riku said realizing what Sora had discovered,

"Exactly." Sora said with a smile.

"Then let's go," Riku said as he grabbed his keyblade. "And take this fight to them."

* * *

Olivia looked at the mounatinous terrain as she drove through the forest. _Why did I agree to come?_ she asked herself. _Probably to make sure nobody else got lost._ After all, she **was **the only other person, besides her brother, that knew this mountain. She knew every cave, cavern, and hole in every valley of the mountainous range. She had spent most of her life in these mountains. Suddenly a white creature appeared out of nowhere, but it wasn't just one, there were many, along with the dark creatures in the shadows.

Sora, Riku, and Donald stood up in the jeep. "Are those..." Donald began

"Nobodies!" Sora yelled out, his keyblade Phantom, appeared in his hand, as did Riku's Soul Eater in his. Donald grabbed hs Wisdom Wizard Staff and the three began to attack the nobodies and heartless.

"Olivia!" came Matt's voice on her two-way radio.

"What!?" she yelled back into it.

"I can't reach Ashelin." he said, "I think something's happened to her."

"Why?" she asked

"Because she didn't answer her cell." Matt replied

Olivia knew this was serious, because Ashelin **always **answered her cell. "I'm on my way." she said, looking up towards Sora and his friend she yelled. "Sora!"

"What?" he answered after killing another dusk.

"I've gotta go check on Ashelin." she said. "i'll be back!"

"okay!" he yelled back as he was attacked by a dancer nobody.

Olivia litterally put the petal to the metal, and floored her car to get to her best friend's house. Unknown to her that she'd be the one in trouble.

* * *

Sora and Riku went separate ways to avoid being surrounded. As Heartless and Nobodies rushed at Sora, he began picking them off with his Phantom Keyblade. Sora leapt into the air as a soldier Heartless came flying in. He spun around and crescent kicked it in the temple, crushing its skull and blowing another to smithereens as it came in. As Sora landed, he kicked off another Heartless's face and it went sprawling to the ground before it dissapppeared.

Sasuke leapt into the air and landed in a somersault. He struck out with his Soul Eater Keyblade and cut the feet of some Heartless right out from underneath them. As seven large monster's came after him, he suddenly felt a familiar dark force inside of him awaken. That was when a dark bolt of electricy was release from his hands and completely dissinagrated the seven large Heartless.

Donald opened his hands and balls of fire erupted in his palms before he sent it at the incoming Heartless and Nobodies. The smaller Heartless fell to the ground, screaming in agony before vanishing, but the larger Heartless kept coming. He closed his eyes for two seconds and the thin cord he was holding burst into flames. He slashed at another Hearless and leapt into the air as aa Asassin Nobody opened fire. He lashed out with the whip, the fire surrounding it melting the protective armor and incinerating the internal organs. Donald turned around and swung the whip, cleaving through another dozen Nobodies easier than if he had cut them with a blade.

That was when everybody heard a deafining roar that sent shiver's down one's spine. Suddenly Sora felt as if he was falling. Looking down he saw the ground open up, as if it wass trying to swallow him. Riku looked towards his best friend and yelled out for him. Donald and Riku both ran towards Sora to grab him, but were too late. They both looked down into the hole and saw that it seemed to be bottomless. "Oh...Sora." Donald said as he watched the chosen one vanish from his sight.

"No.." Riku whispered. He looked behind him and notcied that the Heartless and Nobodies were all running away, as if something had scared them off. Whoever made that loud roar was the one they had to fight. "Let's go Donald, we have to continue. Sora will be fine, he'll find his way back to us." And the two ran off deeper into the forest to find their friends and defeat the one behind all of this chaos in this world.

* * *

**M-Angel:** So, how was that chapter? I know it was shorter than the first few chapter's but don't worry, it's going to pay off in the end...Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter... 


	7. Chapter 7: First Blessed One Revealed

**Chapter 7**: _First Blessed One Revealed_

* * *

Olivia stared at the house in front of her, while twisting her ring on her finger. She sighed as she tilted her head to one side as she listened for the sound of one of the Heartless or Nobodies. She slowly walked up to the house and entered. Upon entering she saw that nothing seemed to out of place. She then opened her purse and grabbed her cell phone and called Ashelin. She then heard Ashelin's cell phone ringtone of _Savin' Me_. She followed the noise until she found the phone. It was lying on the floor, in the middle of the living room. "Ashelin!" she yelled out for her best friend, which she'd soon regret. Suddenly a black hole appeared in front of her. Olivia jumped back in fright as a man in black clothing walked out of it. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded

The man laughed quietly. "I'm of no concern to you little girl." he said, "My name is Akron...You, are something I **have **to be concerned about."

"What?" she asked, "Why?"

"You are a threat to my queen." he said, "And she wants you dead."

"Queen?" she asked, "I don't give a damn about you're queen, I just want to know what you've done to my friend, Ashelin."

The man laughed again, only louder. "You're so oblivious." he said, "It's too bad I have to kill you." Suddenly a huge samurai sword appeared in his hand. "Time to die."

She glared at him, aiming well, she placed a kick the would've hit him in the groin. However, no such luck. He grabbed her ankle and twisted it easily, with a gasp Olivia felt herself being slammed into a bookshelf. She then grabbed a shard of glass that was on the ground, ignoring the deep cuts she inflicted upon herself, she brought it up and slashed at him.

He raised the sword with a guided hand, he slashed at her head, but missed my mear inches. Olivia gasped in surprise. This man wasn't playin' around, he was actually going to kill her. Suddenly she fell backwards into a chair. Olivia struggled to get out of the chair, but couldn't because as soon as she landed in the chair the man congered up bindes that bound her to the chair. She knew it was pointless to struggle, she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

The man then lifted his hand up and attacked her with the power of darkness. Her whole being screamed in pain as the darkness entered her. She, however, fought the darkness and wouldn't let it consume her. She wasn't going down without a fight. Suddenly a bright light exploded throughout the room. Akron screamed in pain at the blinding light. When it vanished in front of him was no longer a scared young woman, instead he saw a young woman glowing in white with a dark aura around her.. She had bright blue wings that were see through and white hair. She wore black armor that was outlined in yellow. She wore a skirt that red and was outlined with green embroidery. She had a long katana sword on her side that had dark, red, blue, yellow, and green crystals that circled a pure white crystal that was glowing brightly. Her legs were covered with the same color armor as her chest. Her eyes were glowing with a purplish color. She was, in all, astonishing. Never had he ever seen a more beautiful and yet more frightening creature than the one he was looking at right now. He didn't know why he was frightened, but he had a feeling that he'd never see the glory the new queen would bring to the relem of darkness.

"DIE!" He yelled as he ran towards her an attacked her with his sword.

Looking up the angel concentrated her powers as she mentally brought up a shield. She then felt an electricity surge come over her. As it covered her body, snaking its way across her outstretched limbs, caressing her skin and hair. Her power grew stronger and faster, until it could be contained no longer, and she set her power free with a cry. The bright white bolts flew through the man like a gigantic chain lightning spell, ravaging his internal organs, destroying his nervous systems, and generally putting him through a few moments of unspeakable agony before he plummeted towards the ground as an oversized charcoal briquette.

The angel looked up and spoke a single word. "Sora." and flew off into the dark sky.

* * *

Sora felt like he had been falling forever, but the matter was he'd only been falling for a few minutes in the darkness, suddenly he saw a bright light surround him from behind him. Next thing he felt was two strong arms surrounding his waist. A few moments later he was on the ground looking up at the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life. The angel suddenly closed her eyes and it was revealed that the angel was none other than Olivia. "Olivia?" he questioned as he watched the young woman fall to the ground unconcious.

* * *

**Mysterious Angel:** I bet you all never expected that one...How was that chapter? Did you like my small battle scene...I know, I killed Akron a little too soon, but there'll be more bad guys later on in the story...Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter... 


	8. Chapter 8: Friend Turned Enemy

**M-Angel:** This is where the plot really thinkens...Ashelin is going to make another appearance...

* * *

**Chapter 8**: _Friend turned Enemy_

* * *

"Where is Akron!?" came a yell throughout the large Oblivion Castle.

"H-he hasn't returned your magesty." replied a young woman in dark robes.

"Don't tell me he couldn't take care of that girl from earth." said the voice.

"I do not know." she replied

A young woman, once known as Ashelin, walked out of the shadows. She was no longer the same young woman she once was. Though she was still five foot six and still her hundred and twenty pounds, her hair was now black, with red highlights and was down to her waist. She was dressed in a hooded silk cloak, black outside and red inside, a tight red shirt, with a black leather vest, a lose black skirt, that had a rip up to her thigh, and knee high black leather boots with silver buckles. On her hip she had a belt that held seven throwing knives and a nine foot vlack leather whip. Her once blue eyes, were now red and she also wore fingerless black gloves with spiked knuckles. She looked both mean and sexy. "What's your name?" she asked

"My name is Shadivia." she replied

"What do you think my new name should be?" Ashelin asked, "Ashelin is too...goody." she laughed out evilly.

"How about Gothika." Shadivia answered, "It's both scary and commanding."

"I like it." Ashelin replied, "My new name is now Gothika." she thought for a moment. "Queen Gothika...It has a nice ring to it...Doesn't it?"

"Yes your magesty." Shadivia replied, "It makes me tremble just at the mention of it."

"Good." Gothika replied, "I want you and Jonas to find Akron. Make sure he hasn't been killed by Sora and his friends And if there is a problem, solve it."

Jonas and Shadivia nodded, "Yes ma'am!" the said as the vanished before her.

* * *

(Inside Ashelin's mind)

A young brunette woman sat on a beach. She looked out into the obis. This ocean was different from any other ocean she'd ever seen. It wasn't a blue green color...It was a stunning white and black color, but the black was taking over the white. What was happening. **"There you are!"** came a dark voice. Looking behind herself she saw a woman who looked like herself, but it wasn't her. She was still five foot six , her hair was black, with red highlights and was down to her waist. She was dressed in a hooded silk cloak, black outside and red inside, a tight red shirt, with a black leather vest, a lose black skirt, that had a rip up to her thigh, and knee high black leather boots with silver buckles. On her hip she had a belt that held seven throwing knives and a nine foot vlack leather whip. Her once blue eyes, were now red and she also wore fingerless black gloves with spiked knuckles.

_"Who are you?"_ she asked

**"I'm you!"** the woman said, **"But my new name is Gothika."**

_"What do you want with me?"_ Ashelin asked

**"I want you dead!"** Gothika yelled as she summoned a sword. She ran to Ashelin and went to kill her, but suddenly was thrown away from her. **"I WILL KILL YOU!"** she yelled as she vanished from the scene.

Ashelin sat there scared. What could she do to stop this Gothika? She had to take control of her body again. She stood up and dusted off the dirt. _"I __will__ get my life back."_ she said as she stood up and walked away from the dark ocean, not even looking back to see that the water was turning a different color. The black was slowly receeding back and the white was taking over once again...very slowly.

* * *

**Mysterious Angel:** I know, it was short again...It'll get better...Promise! Now review and tell me what you thought about this chapter...(Smile appears on face) 


	9. Chapter 9: Friends fully reuntited again

**Chapter 9**: _Friends fully Reunited...Again_

* * *

Olivia slowly opened her eyes. _What the hell just happened?_ she asked herself. _Last thing I remember was being strapped to Ashelin's living room chair._ She then noticed that it was quite dark in the room she was in. _Am I dead?_ The thought alone was enough to scare her. Suddenly a light sparked close by. Sitting by a fire was Sora, who was taking care of his bangged up knee. Being that he no potions to take care of the wound, he was using some bandages. "Sora?" she asked 

Sora looked up from is bangged up knee. "You're awake!" he said happily. "Good, now you can tell me what happened."

"I don't really remember what happened." she stated. "One moment I'm about to be killed by Akron. The next I'm waking up with a huge head-ache."

"You seriously don't remember anything?" he asked disbelievingly. "Well," he began as he took a deep breath. "You saved my life, for one. Another is, you were an angel."

"An Angel?" Olivia asked disbelievingly. "Yeah, right." she said as she crossed her arms. "Did I have wings to match?"

"Yeah, you did." he said, "And you were carrying this sword with you." he said as he handed her the sword she'd been carrying.

Olivia looked at the long katana sword. She noticed that it had dark, red, blue, yellow, and green crystals that circled a pure white crystal that was glowing extra brightly. She then saw an inscription on it. It said, _Heart of purity, Soul of light, Being of pure power shall overcome darkness._ "Sora." she said, "Look at the inscription."

He looked up at her. "I know." he said, "I think your one of the Blessed Ones that the King had told Riku and me about."

"Blessed Ones?" she asked

"Yeah," he said, "They're the people we have to find that will close the doors to the dark and light relems. They're to destroy the impurity of man's heart and bring peace to the world."

"But how?" she asked

"Not sure." he replied. He then looked at the young woman next to him and gave a heavy sigh. "I know you've been through a lot in your life, but now there are people who are counting on you to fulfill your destiny."

Olivia smiled at Sora. "I know." she said

"Let's get some sleep." he said, "Then tomorrow we can find Riku and Donald."

" 'kay." she said as she laid down next to the fire and fell asleep.

* * *

When Sora woke up, he couldn't tell if it was morning or not. The forest was thinker than he remembered it being the day before. "Why is it so dark?" he asked Olivia, who was just as puzzled. 

"I'm not sure." she replied, as she walked out into an opening in the forest. "The heartless should still be here and attacking us."

"But they're not." Sora said, "Where'd they go?"

"I think we may find the answer up there." she said pointing up towards the mountain. "That Mount Venus. It's a volcano, but it was inactive. It became active just recently. I believe whoever is bringing the Heartless to this world, is up there."

"Mount Venus." Sora said looking at the darkened mountain.

"It was named after the Greek or Roman Goddess of love." Olivia said with a smile. "It's said that if two lovers are on the mountain at the same time, their deepest hearts wish will come true."

"And you believe that?" Sora asked

"Not really." Olivia said as they began to walk up to the mountain.

* * *

"He's dead." Shadivia said as she walked up to the pile of dust that once was Akron. 

"I could've told ya that." sneared Jonas as he walked up to the pile and picked up a bracelette with anceint inscriptions on it. "So, now what?"

"Queen Gothika said to solve the problem." Shadivia said as she walked over to a picture on the wall. "The problem is Olivia."

"You saying a human did this to Akron?" Jonas asked with a raised eyesbrow.

"I think this...human, is one of those people who can destroy our good queen." Shadivia said as she threw a dark energy ball of the picture of Olivia and Ashelin. "We need her to be killed and then we can get rid of Sora and his..friends." she said as she began to laugh, which caused Jonas to laugh as well.

* * *

Sora didn't bother to watch the small comet of fire and ice rocket across the field, annihilating those in its path. He did, however, manage to see a Heartless leap at him from behind and jumped up, slicing a trio of Air Soldiers to pieces as he did so, and shooting down a pair of Shadow Heartless as he landed. Sora dashed to the side to avoid a swipe. He then forcused his energy yelled out lightning, which then attacked the onslaught of heartless that were headed towards him. Unfortunately, the heartless didn't retaliate, and as Sora charged up a shot to finish them off, they taught him so in a rather painful way. Sora shouted out in pain as Wyvern jabbed at tore viciously at his skin, while Black fungus attacked him with their poisonous sprays. Sora winced as he felt the wounds begin to heal and let his charged lightning strike fly, by mistake. To his surprise, the electricity smashed through the shields of the heartless and made a small storm of black blood and body parts rain down on him. 

Olivia came out of hiding from behind a large bolder and smiled. "Are they gone?" she asked

Sora smiled, "Yeah." he replied as he put away his keyblade. Suddenly they both heard something, it sortta sounded like a large blast. Running towards the sound they found themselves at the entrance of a large cavern. Upon entering it Sora saw Riku and Donald fight nobodies and heartless.

Riku leapt into the air and landed in a somersault. He struck out with his Soul Eater Keyblade and cut the feet of some Heartless right out from underneath them. As seven Large Body Heartless came after him, he suddenly felt a familiar dark force inside of him awaken. That was when a dark bolt of electricy was release from his hands and completely dissinagrated the seven large Heartless.

Donald opened his hands and balls of fire erupted in his palms before he sent it at the incoming Heartless and Nobodies. The smaller Heartless fell to the ground, screaming in agony before vanishing, but the larger Heartless kept coming. He closed his eyes for two seconds and the thin cord he was holding burst into flames. He slashed at another Hearless and leapt into the air as aa Asassin Nobody opened fire. He lashed out with the whip, the fire surrounding it melting the protective armor and incinerating the internal organs. Donald turned around and swung the whip, cleaving through another dozen Nobodies easier than if he had cut them with a blade.

That was when everybody heard a deafining roar that sent shiver's down one's spine. Turning around Riku and Donald came face to face with a hidious monster, that was neither human or heartless, or even a nobody. "What the hell..." Riku began

The monster had two large reptilian wings that were located near his shoulders. Both wings were about eight feet in wingspan, and had a small three fingered hand above the joint. It also had long fingernails, which were a deadly black, the body of the being was a good eight feet tall. It's hair was translucent and shone a bright bluish white. It's skin color turned a deep bright red, as though it had been covered in blood. Horns were sprouted from his body: two long scaly curved horns the color of flesh. A long, green tail on it's back from underneath his wings. Covered in both scales and spikes, it looked more than capable of inflicting damage on its own. This creature wasn't from earth at all, that was apparent to all who saw it or at least that was the thought of everybody in the cavern.

Sora and Olivia looked at each other. They both definately knew now who was responsible for the heartless and nobodies in this town now. The only problem was, how to get rid of it.

* * *

**Mysterious Angel**: Oookay...Now I have to figure out how Sora is going to defeat this monster I just created...Who has any ideas on how to kill a moster who seems to be able to kill anything and conger up holes in the earth that can swallow a person whole? Anybody? 

Er...

Please review and tell me whether of not you liked the story...And if you have any idea's for the story they'll be taken into consideration...

* * *

_**Quote of the week:**_

**# 42.** _"The world that we're a livin' in is mighty hard to beat; You get a thorn with every rose, but ain't the roses still sweet?"_


	10. Chapter 10: The First Battle Begins

**Chapter 10**: _The First Battle Begins_

* * *

The monster looked at its newest victims and smiled. As it smiled, its hideous long teeth showed. Making it look even scarier than it really was. Sure it was a huge eight feet tall with a wingspan of eight or nine feet. Olivia gave a heavy sigh. This monster was going to be tough to beat. She looked at Sora and Riku who seemed to be thinking the same. Suddenly the monster spoke. "You all shall die," it said

"Like that's a new one." Riku said

"Yeah." Sora said, "We know we'll die, but that doesn't mean we can't take you out with us!"

Olivia smiled. _That sortta sounds familiar._ she thought. "You're the one that's going to die!" she yelled

"Well, well." the monster began, "If it ain't Jacob Brigham's daughter. Aren't you afraid of monsters?" he asked, "Maybe it's time for me to remind you why you should be afraid of me!" With that the monster took to the air to attack Olivia.

Olivia watched as the monster suddenly created a large dark energy ball and tossed it towards her. Quickly looking towards Riku and Sora she noticed that they had vanished. Looking back at the oncoming attack she quickly dodge it.

Snarling in frustration as she dodged, the monster turned around, presenting the Olivia a chance to strike at it. Closing her eyes Olivia transformed into her other form. The creature turned around and screamed in agony as a bright light burst throughout the cavern. When it vanished in front of him was no longer a scared young woman, instead he saw a young woman glowing in white with a dark aura around her.. She had bright blue wings that were see through and white hair. She wore black armor that was outlined in yellow. She wore a skirt that red and was outlined with green embroidery. She had a long katana sword on her side that had dark, red, blue, yellow, and green crystals that circled a pure white crystal that was glowing brightly. Her legs were covered with the same color armor as her chest. Her eyes were glowing with a purplish color. She was, in all, astonishing. Growling the monster attacked her once again, this time with it's tail, using it as a spear. However, Olivia saw the attack before it had even begun, spinning around she brought up her sword and sliced through the monsters tail like it was nothing more than butter.

"I will never die by that hands of the likes of you!" the creature snarled as he focused his powers, and showed off a new ability. His body became a multitude of huge wasps that reminded Olivia of the something she had seen off of one of her games.

Concentrating her own powers, she mentally brought up a shield. She felt an electricity surge as it covered her, snaking its way across her outstretched limbs, caressing her skin and hair. Her power grew stronger and faster, until it could be contained no longer, and she set her power free with a cry. The dark bolts flew through the wasps like a gigantic chain lightning spell, ravaging their internal organs, destroying their nervous systems, and generally putting them through a few moments of unspeakable agony before they either plummeted towards the ground as oversized charcoal briquettes, or simply popped like grapes. The hundred or so that escaped converged upon one another and turned back into the creature.

You BITCH!" the monster screamed out in fury as he fired several purple blasts.

This new attack was a mix of dark and red powers that Olivia had no idea what it could do to her. So like any normal teen, she began running and dodging the attacks, until she saw another opportunity present itself. Quick as a dart, Olivia got behind the monster and thrust her sword up to its hilt into it's back. The monster then performed an acrobatic maneuver that was seemingly impossible for the size of it: a front flip with a full three hundred and sixty degree twist. This dislodged Olivia before she could inflict any further harm upon it.

Frantically, she dodged to the left, as the monster turned with her, trying to kill the freak of nature as he unleashed dozens of yellow energy bursts a second at her. One or two did hit, and wound up leaving some rather nasty looking burn marks as testimony to their capabilities. Nonetheless, the powerful being bit back a growl as she felt her infused blood get to work healing her, and retaliated by using her shield to deflect the rest of the ending attack, sending a few back at the monster.

The creature darted forward, bringing them both back into melee range, where he was once more took the prize for strength, while Olivia took speed. However, while speedy the angel might have been, she did not always get off free, as a couple of times the monster did succeed in landing a blow, which usually sent the angel into a tailspin of sorts, though she always managed to pull herself out of them before the monster could capitalize upon the sudden advantage with his tail or worse.

As Olivia retreated, the monster focused his powers once more, bring his red energy powers up this time as two canons like appendages appeared in place of its hands. He fired massive blasts of flames at the angel, hoping to roast her alive. Olivia darted out of the way and, thinking the monster was distracted, and tried to end the fight by aiming for its head again.

However, she was once more swatted away, nearly being disemboweled by the a couple dozen spears that had suddenly appeared on the creature's chest. Luckily, her flight through the air was halted. Unfortunately, it came in the style of a wall. She shook herself loose, grabbed her sword and summoned a duplicate, and rushed back towards the monster, a battle cry coming from her fanged jaws.

The angel unleashed light energy attacks until she got close enough, and striking with her swords. She brought her swords in from below, crossing them and letting and X shaped blast of pure light energy come blasting out of them, which the massive monster blocked with its forearms. Then, it came back with more attacks of its own, throwing out another pair of dark energy attacks before rushing forward into a more personal kind of combat.

The creature reached for Olivia's back and lashed out with both of its hands at the same time, large talons outstretched themselves from the fingertips, and a quick upwards back flip was all that saved Kristine from being torn in half. However, the monster had not been fighting for years, and was an amateur at fighting. As a result, it over extended itself and Olivia saw her chance. She darted forward and unleashed a blast of pure light energy once again, into the creature's chest, which blew a hole right through the armor and right through the creature's middle. She then blasted at its head and as it's head was blasted off, Olivia realized that she needed to find her friends and help them. However, as the body vanished, Sora, Riku, and Donald reappeared.

"Whoa!" Riku said

"Woooow!" Donald said in awe as he looked at Olivia.

All of this attention made Olivia blush. "Where did the monster go?" Sora asked as he looked around.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "Didn't you see me fight it?" Everybody shook their heads no. "Well I did." she said as she crossed her arms.

Sora suddenly spotted something behind her. "Who's that?" he asked

Turning around Olivia saw somebody she never thought she'd see again. It was her father, Jacob Brigham. "Dad?" she said

"Olivia, my child." he said, however he began to vanish. "Thank-you for vanquishing the creature that had a hold on me, now I can finally join your mother. I'm so proud of you." he said as he vanished into thin air.

"The monster was your father?" Sora said, "I didn't see that one coming."

* * *

**M-Angel**: Sorry for the long wait everybody! I know I said it wouldn't take me long, but it did. Anyway, review and I'll update very soon. YOu guys aren't gonna believe what the next world is going to be...lol...Oh and it there's a place, such as a movie or game that you'd like to see the gang to appear in, you tell me and I'll see what I can do.

_**PLEASE REAVIEW!!!!!**_

* * *

_**Quote of the Week:**_

**#43.** "_Before a mother becomes a mother she's part of a picture, but once she becomes the mother, she becomes the frame."_


	11. Chapter 11: World One Completed

**Chapter 11**: _World One Completed_

* * *

"Okay," Sora began, "We defeated the monster of earth, that turned out to be Olivia and Matt's father, who had been turned into a Heartless. Does that mean he also has a Nobody out there?"

Olivia looked at Sora. "I highly doubt that." Riku replied, "He wasn't that powerful."

Olivia crossed her arms across her chest. "Really?" she asked as one of her eyebrows rose up. "Then why was it that I was the one who did all the fighting?"

"We didn't need your help." Riku said, "You just helped out, like Goofy and Donald."

"Oh really!?" she yelled out at him, by this time Donald, and Sora were enjoying the little spat between the two.

"Yeah!" Riku yelled back at her. "You _just _helped, is all."

"Come on you two." Sora said, "Don't fight."

"Who's fighting?" Olivia said, "I wasn't."

"Neither was I." Riku said as he sat back down in his seat.

"Where do we go next, Donald." Sora asked his feathery friend.

"Well," Donald began, "According to the map that Chip and Dale gave me..." he began looking at the floating map. "We're here." he said pointing towards the blinking dot on the map. "And those two dots are Goofy and King Mickey."

"So, whatever those two planets are," Sora began

"We have to go to." Riku finished

"Right." Donald said, "But..."

"But?" Sora asked

"But those planets are a long way away." Donald said, "Probably in another galaxy."

"Can't we just warp there?" Olivia asked

"Yeah," Donald said, "But that's gonna take a lot of our fuel."

"So." Olivia said

"So, we may get stuck on one of the planets." Donald said

"We'll just have to be very careful." Riku said as he settled into his seat.

"Well, then let's give it a try." Sora said as he pressed the warp button.

* * *

Suddenly they were spat out of the warp and came into another planets atmosphere. "What planet is this one?" Riku asked

"According to the data," Donald began, "It's called Gaia, and it's been at war with a creature known as a metal head for five hundred years."

"Metal heads?" Olivia asked

"Yeah," Donald said

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Sora asked

"Weeellll..." she began, "If I'm right, and I know I am going to be. The people on this planet aren't going to be humans, but elves and we're most likely going to run into a man name Jak, who is an ultra powerful elf, because he sortta has the power of dark eco, which is the most powerful sorce of power in this world."

"And you know this how?" Riku asked

"Because it's another one of my favorite games to play on my playstation two." she said with a worried look.

"Well," Donald began, "This is one of the two planets that has either Goofy or King Mickey on it."

"Let's go then." Sora said as Donald landed the gummi ship outside of a city wall, yet was in some sort of jungled area.

As Olivia got out of the ship she took a deep breath a gave a heavy sigh. "Here goes nothin'." she said as she took her first steps towards another adventure.

* * *

**Mysterious Angel**: LOL...I couldn't help it! I had to have my second favorite game as the next world...Now to think what is the third world gonna be...Hmmmm...As I ponder on this, why don't you guys review...You know you want to! 


	12. Chapter 12: New World, New Rules

**Mysterous Angel**: Oh boy! In this chapter there are going to be some things that are going to be giving away the Jak and Daxter story plot. So, if you're either playing the game or trying to finish it, don't read this chapter then...

* * *

**Chapter 12**: _New World, New Rules_

* * *

"So," Riku began as he climb up another bolder. "What kind of stuff do we need to know about this world?" he handed Olivia his hand so he could pull her up onto the next level.

"Well," Olivia began as she grabbed his hand. "You have got to be careful of metal heads. They're extremely dangerous, even more dangerous, if possible, than heartless or nobodies. They come in many different shapes and sizes. Some fly, some swim, some walk upright and other walk on all fours."

"In other words," Sora began, "Anything that moves, breathes, or crawls, besides the elvian folk."

"Yeah." Olivia said as she began to pant. "I'm way out of shape."

"No you're not." Riku and Sora said simultaneously, which caused Olivia to blush.

"There is one creature that you don't have to kill." Olivia said, "It's called an ottsel. It's also Jak's best friend, Daxter. He can talk." She received a look from them that asked how. "Several years ago Jak and Daxter went to island called Misty Island. Daxter fell into a pond of black goo, which is known as dark eco and was turned into an ottsel. He's about three feet tall and is almost never seen without Jak." she then took a deep breath and looked at the inside of the city. "This is Haven City and by the looks of it, Baron Praxis is still the ruler here."

"Who's he?" Donald asked

"He's one of the bad guys here. He has several guards in this city, with are called KG or Krimson guards. Most are bad, so don't trust them." she said they headed towards a bar. "This is the Hip Hog Saloon."

"A bar?" Donald asked

"Yeah," she said as she entered, "Come on, we can talk in here." As they entered Olivia noticed that the only ones here were Sig and Tess. "Let's sit here." she said pointing towards the darkest corner in the bar. "Now those two over there are Tess and Sig. You can trust them. As for the owner of the bar, Krew, you can trust him as far as you can throw him, which isn't much. He weighs over five hundred pounds."

"So don't trust the bar owner." Riku said, "And don't trust the Baron."

"Right." Olivia said as she sat back in the seat. "Now Tess works for a group called, The Underground, which is a group that is waging war against Baron Praxis, who is bribing the metal head leader with eco. Now he's bribing the leader because he wants the metal heads to attack the city, only long enough so that he can have control over this city. Now Jak and his elf-turned-ottsel friend Daxter join this group and stop the Baron from doing this, but Baron Praxis has a man named Errol. Now Errol is a very bad guy. He's up there with Maleficent."

"He's that bad." Sora asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah." Olivia said, "Jak supposedly kills Errol, but the Baron must've found a way to preserve his life, because he comes back as a Cyborg and is sortta almost unstoppable. Now the metal head leader's name is Kor and he's in the city disguised as a older elf named Kor. He's always seen with a young boy, who turns out to be none other than Jak's younger self."

"How's that possible." Donald asked

"Well," Olivia began, "It turns out that Jak is actually the last heir to the Mar linage, which is the linage of powerful rulers and leaders. Baron Praxis overthrew Damas Mar and killed his family, except for a young boy who escaped. The Underground leader, the Shadow, a.k.a. Samos, found him and knew who he was. Now they're going to send the younger version of Jak into the past to protect him from the future and to help him train with his powers. So one day he'll return to the future and kill both Baron Praxis and Metal Head Kor. However, when he did come back, he came too soon and was captured by Baron Praxis and tortured for two years." Olivia took a gulp of water from her water bottle. "Then once he escaped he joined the Underground."

Riku gave a heavy sigh. "So," he began, "We have to be careful of Baron Praxis, Errol, and metal heads."

"Yeah." Olivia said, "But you also, if we run into Jak, be careful not to make him mad. Because once Jak gets mad, he sortta changes."

"How?" Sora asked

"He sortta changes into a large monster." she said, "His hair will turn white, his eyes become black pits of darkness, his nails turn into razor shape talons, and he's able to absorb dark eco, which gives him dark powers that can able him to kill you."

"Oookay." Sora said as he leaned back in the booth. "So, where do we begin looking for the King and Goofy."

"Well according to the map one of 'em are here." Donald said pointing towards a tall building.

"That's the prison." Olivia said

"Why would they be there?" Sora asked

"It would seem that they are a threat to Baron Praxis." she said, "But the only way to get them out is to have somebody who knows the place to go in and save 'em."

"And who would that be?" Donald asked

Suddenly a young man with a orange rodent, that was taking, walked by them. "I tell ya Jak." the rodent said, "She has breasts this big." he said as he held his hand out in front of him. "and boy was she a looker!"

"Dax," the young man said, "You're sick."

"I know I am." he said as he smiled sheepishly.

"Ask Daxter." she said, "He knows just about anything and will do anything to get a look at a woman's breasts." This caused Riku and Sora to blush. "I'll be back." she said as she walked up to the duo.

"This is gonna be a long day." Riku said as he watched Olivia walk up to the bar counter.

* * *

**Mysterious Angel**: Who liked that chapter!? (smiles) I hope you enjoyed it, because it's about to get interesting. Wait until you seen Olivia work Daxter into going to the prison for them...That's gonna be something to read about...Now review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13: Olivia's Grand Performance

* * *

**Chapter 13**: _Olivia's Grand Performance_

* * *

As Olivia walked up to the bar and sat down on the corner a bit of ways away from Jak and Daxter, she began to fake crying. Daxter's ears perked right up to her crying sounds. Walking down towards her he spoke. "What's wrong sweet cheeks?" he asked 

"My friends..." she began as she cried. "We...They came out of nowhere and just captured them."

"Who did?" came Jak's voice.

"The Baron's damn guards." she said angrily. "I was the only one who escaped."

"Man, that's too bad." Daxter said walking up to her, being that her blonde hair was in the way of her face, he wanted to get a better look at her. "Just tell Daxie all about it."

Riku looked towards the bar counter a noticed that the Jak fellow and Daxter were talking to Olivia. "I don't believe it." he said, "She's actually talking to them." This caused Donald and Sora to look over Riku's shoulder and watch Olivia work her magic.

"So," Jak began, "You're friends are in the Barons prison and I'm guessing you're going to try and bust them out."

"Well..." Olivia began, "Yeah."

"You'll never last two seconds in there." he said, "The guards would kill you before you even got close to helping your friends."

"Yeah!" Daxter said, "It took me two years just to get Jak out. I wouldn't want to see you go and try to bust your friends out."

"Well," she began as she sniffed and _dried _her tears. "What can I do?"

"Maybe Jak could do it." Daxter said, which caused Jak to hit him over the head.

"Oh! Would you?" she asked happily, "I would pay you back in any way I can."

"Any?" Daxter asked as a perverted thought entered him mind.

"We'd be glad to help you." Jak began, but was interupted

"Oh Thank-you!" she said happily as she hugged him. "You don't know what this means to me." she released him.

"What's you're friends names again?" Jak asked in a heavy sigh.

"Goofy, he's about this tall, has a green hat on and a green shirt on, and black pants too." she said, "And my other friend is Mickey. He's about this tall, and has a blue and red shirt on, along with blue and red pants."

"Anything else?" Jak asked

"Umm...Nope." she said

"Okay..." Jak said as he stood up and looked at Tess. "Tess'll take care of ya."

"Yeah." Daxter said, "She's the best gal in town to go to for help."

"Oh Daxie be careful!" Tess said as she hugged Daxter, who happened to land between her breasts and got an eye full of the twins.

With a smug smile plastered in his face he said, "Don't worry Tessy Poo. You're hero will return safely." and with that the duo walked out of the bar.

Tess smiled at Olivia. "You're good." she said

"Huh?" Olivia said doumbly

"I know you were faking." she said, "But it was a good way to get them to do what you wanted."

"So who are these two _friends _of yours actually in for?" Tess asked

"Well Goofy or Mickey aren't in there for anything." she said, "We know they're in there or at least one of them."

"You had them go into the prison for one of your friends?" Tess asked with wide eyes.

"It's all I could think of." Olivia said in her defense.

"Well, I won't tell." she said, "But if your three friends want something to eat or drink, it's on the house."

"Thanks!" Olivia said with a smile. Sig walked up to the bar and began to talk to Tess, while Olivia waved for Sora, Riku, and Donald to come up to the bar.

Sig looked over to see the three walk up to the bar and sit down next to the girl. "Who's the girl?" he asked Tess

"Not sure." she said, "But Jak and Daxter went to the prison to free her friends."

"Without knowledge weather or not it's a trap." Sig asked

"Yep." Tess said as she finished polishing the glasses.

"He's a brave one." Sig commented as he left the bar.

"That he is." Tess said as she walked out to the back of the bar, leaving the three teens and duck in the bar, alone. Or at least they were alone until...

* * *

**Mysterous Angel**: Olivia's good, ain't she. She should've been an actress...lol...Sorry for the long wait for this chapter...I hope it appealed to your funny bone, like it did with my friend's. Anyway, you know the drill...Review and I'll try to update faster... 


	14. Chapter 14: Rescuing An Unknown Friend

* * *

**Chapter 14**: _Rescuing An Unknown Friend_

* * *

The duo were ducking down passageways and across vents, hugging the walls and keeping to the few shadows that the afternoon lent them. Avoiding the Krimzon Guards was fairly easy, which didn't seem right. The guards weren't paying any attention to anything, but each other. Gossiping and such. One guard kept talking about a crazy guy that had been in the prison. He supposedly killed 20-30 men within only 5 minutes. Then Errol had to come and he knocked him out.

Jak shook his head, he knew that was a bit of old news gossip about him.

As they searched the compound they became more and more frustrated for they couldn't figure out where the door to the prison cells was. "We don't have all day," Daxter muttered. "Maybe if we start pushing buttons," he suggested, indicating a door-opening panel. His finger reached for a bright shiny red button.

Jak shook his head in panic and said, "Don't touch that!"

Too late. A massive door about twenty feet away rolled up revealing a huge security tank. The tank rumbled forward toward the duo. Daxter felt his knees stiffen in terror. His jaw worked up and down stuttering, "J-Jak." he said

Jak grabbed Daxter and ran for safety. Daxter felt himself being jerked out of his fright and found himself being placed on Jak's shoulder. The tank fired, striking a nearby building. Plaster and brick fell down around the duo as they continued to run. Daxter closed his eyes against the debris and when she opened them he couldn't see Jak's face, being that it was covered in white dust. The tank fired another shot and Daxter screamed, ducking out of the way. Jak rushed forward, trying to elude the tank. What he didn't know was that the door to the prison cell wasn't that far ahead of him.

The two friends ducked into an open doorway that was sheltered from the security tank. Jak cupped a hand over Daxter's mouth as the ottself began to shake in fear. They stood there one calm, the other filled with silent panic. The sound of the tank came closer and Daxter began to get even more frightened. Jak shook his head and they waited.

------------------------------------------------

Moments passed.

------------------------------------------------

The ground shook as the tank approached, knocking stuff off of the walls. The tank rolled past the doorway, continuing down the walk and opened a secret door, that turned out to be a courtyard, continued its way; the duo came out when it was out of sight. They sighed in relief. They were safe, if only for a while.

"Hey Jak." Daxter said, "There's the door."

Sure enough the door to the prison was right in front of them. "Nice." Jak said with a smile and entered the room on the other side of the door. Once inside Jak began to look for the the friends that covered that girl's discription. Suddenly he found one. "Umm..." he began, "are you Goofy or are you Mickey?"

The being in the small cell looked up. "Well, I be.." he began  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia suddenly heard a noise of smelt something that reminded her of her brother's dirty gym socks that haven't been washed in months. Turning around and looking up she saw none other that Krew himself. "Oh shit." she cursed, which cause Riku and Sora to look at her strangely. "Sorry."

"And what do we have here? Aye?" he said, "A trio of humans and their pet."

That got Donald. "Hey!" he yelled, "I'm not pet! I'm their friend."

"Oh another talking animal." Krew said, "What's this world coming to." he turned towards Olivia."And who are you little...lady?" he asked

Olivia waved her hand in front of her nose indicating that he stunk. "None of your business." she said

"Where's that barmaid?" he said looking around for Tess.

"Working out back." Riku said.

"Ah. So you're a boy too, aye." Krew said, "Thought you were a girl." Which got both Sora and Riku angery. "My mistake." with that Krew floated towards the back.

"Let me guess." Sora growled, "Krew?"

"Yep." Olivia answered

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Jak and Daxter, who had somebody walking behind them. "Goofy!" Donald yelled as he ran up to his friend.

"Hey ya fellas." Goofy said

"Looks like you found your friends." Jak said placing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah!" Daxter said as he hopped onto the bar.

Sora looked up and spoke. "Ya, we sortta eluded those Krimson Guards."

"We?" Riku asked, "More like you were following me."

"Well," Sora began, "We still got away from them."

"Well, fella's I didn't know you almost got captured too." Goofy said

"You said you'd pay us." Daxter said talking to Olivia. "Where's the money?"

Suddenly Tess came out with a whole crate full of bear and food. "Here's your pay." Tess said, "Thanks for the money." she said winking at Olivia.

"Oooo!" Daxter said rubbing his hands together. "Now this is what I'm talking about." He then jumped into the crate and began tasting the drinks. "Oooh, now that's good...That's the stuff...Ooo a purple bottle...Yikes that even tastier.."Daxter suddenly fell over backwards drunk. "I see birds running in the skiiiiiiies..."

"Oh no." Jak said

"He's singing?" Riku asked with a unbelievable look on his face.

"Thanks again." Olivia said as she and he friends walked out of the bar.

* * *

**Mysterous Angel**: Thank was an interesting chapter...And no, I didn't plan it to end like that...But, you can never know exactly how a chapter is going to end until it's written. So...Please review and I'll update very soon! 


	15. Chapter 15: Another Battle Ensues

* * *

**Chapter 15**: _Another Battle Ensues_

* * *

As the newly reunited friends walked down the catwalk towards the outskirts of the city, Olivia couldn't help but feel like somebody was watching them, but when she looked behind herself she saw nobody. "What's wrong?" came Sora's voice.

Turning back towards the group she smiled and shook her head. "I thought I heard something." she lied and walked past them.

"Oh." was Sora's response and quickly caught up to her and Riku.

"Now what?" Donald asked

"Well," Goofy began, "You said you found me with that there machine and said that the other dot had to be the King."

"Right." Riku replied, "So now we have to get to the gummi ship and go to that planet and find King Mickey."

"He'll be happy that we found one of the Blessed Ones." Sora said with a smile.

Olivia suddenly stopped walking, she felt something or somebody watching her and she knew it wasn't her imagination. Turning around she saw nothing again. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was Sora. She smiled at him and went to walk on when suddenly the ground began shaking. "What's happening?!" Sora yelled

"It's an earthquake!" Olivia yelled

"Sora!" Donald yelled as he and the others watched as Sora and Olivia were suddenly separated from them by a large crack in the ground that grew and grew until it was a huge canyon.

Standing back up Olivia took note that the earthquake had left them on an island like structure. One both sides of them was a large canyon and no way of escaping. Suddenly they all heard a woman's laugh and it wasn't a good one either...It was pure evil.

* * *

A dark cloud that Olivia had thought to be a storm began to descend from the sky and surrounded her and Sora in it. They were trapped. Sora drew his Oblivion Keyblade out and readied himself for another battle. Olivia concentrated her energy and called forth her weapon. In a blink of an eye her Katana appeared, that was when she noticed that the blue and light crystals were glowing brightly. That was when a woman appeared out of the dark clouds. She began laughing at the two teens. "Isn't this nice." she said, "I've caught the Keyblade barer and the human from planet earth. I'm going to have fun killing you two."

Olivia looked up at the woman. She had long black hair, with aqua highlights, that went down to her waist. She was dressed in a hooded silk cloak, black outside and aqua inside, a tight aqua shirt, with a black leather vest, a lose black skirt, that had a rip up to her thigh, and knee high black leather boots with gold buckles. On her hip she had a belt that held seven throwing knives and a nine foot gold whip. Her blue eyes, were slowly turning red and she also wore fingerless black gloves. Olivia then looked at Sora and smiled, he wasn't fazed by how beautiful this woman was. "We're not the ones that are going to die." she said "You are."

"Do you know who I am?" the woman asked

"Are we suppose to?" Sora asked

"I'm Shadivia, general of Queen Gothika's army of Heartless." the woman said, "I'm her most powerful general."

"Is that so." Sora said, "Are we suppose to be impressed?"

"Grrr..." the woman growled, "You little..."

"Stop playing around and tell us what you want." Olivia said

"Why I want you...Olivia." Shadivia said

"Me?" Olivia asked, "Why?"

"Because you killed Akron!" she yelled, "Therefore, you shall die!" Suddenly huge monsters appeared in front of the duo. They weren't Heartless at all. Olivia and Sora backed up to the point where their backs were touching. "I'd like you to meet my newest friends." Shadivia said, "These guys don't follow orders, they just kill. And they look mighty hungry." with that she vanished.

"Let me guess," Sora began, "Metal Heads?"

"Yep." Olivia said as she readied herself for the first strike.

Deciding that staying together may get them killed, Olivia and Sora went separate ways to avoid being surrounded. As Metal Heads rushed at Olivia, she began picking them off with her Katana sword as she swung it back and forth.. Eventually, they began to get too close for her to hit them fast enough and was forced to charge her light energy and channel it into her sword. As the sword glowed even brighter it gave off blasts of pure light energy. The force of the energy ripped an incoming Grunt in half. Olivia leapt into the air as a Drone came flying in. She spun around and crescent kicked it in the temple, crushing its skull and blowing another to smithereens, with an energy attack, as it came in. As Olivia landed, she kicked off a Grunt's face and went sprawling to the ground.

Sora leapt into the air and landed in a somersault. He struck out with his keyblade and cut the feet of some Metal Heads right out from underneath them. As seven came after him, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his hands and balls of fire erupted in his palms before he sent it at the incoming Metal Heads. The smaller ones fell to the ground, screaming in agony, but the Crab-Head coming in slashed at him with its foot. Sora rolled under it and stayed perfectly still as the Metal Head looked around for it. Sora quietly summoned his energy and called forth a blade made of lightning. He thrust it straight up and the electrical power rendered the central nervous system of the Crab Head dead, causing it to collapse. Sora rolled out and hid behind the corpse as another Crab Head began shooting at him. He gathered an enormous ball of flames and leapt over the dead Crab Head, launching his attack at the living one. The attack was so powerful that it went right through the torso and melted a small portion of the rock wall behind them. Sora concentrated again and began sending out quick blasts of lightning. The electric power went shooting through multiple targets several times faster and much more efficiently than most high-powered sniper rifles. Sora drew his keyblade and also summoned a thin cord made of fire. He slashed at an incoming Metal Head with the keyblade before spinning around and stabbing a standing Grunt in the throat. He closed his eyes for two seconds and the thin cord he was holding burst into hotter flames.

He slashed at another Metal Head and leapt into the air as a Crab Head opened fire. He lashed out with the whip, the fire surrounding it melting the protective armor and incinerating the internal organs. Sora turned around and swung the whip of fire, cleaving through another dozen Metal Heads easier than if he had cut them with his blade. Sora put his keyblade away and began spinning sideways as he jumped. The whip of fire swung around his body, protecting him and causing anything that was brave or stupid enough to attack him to lose whatever body part had been aimed at him. As he spun, Sora charged up his remaining power and sent a torrent of electric blasts. As the thirty or so Metal Heads dropped, Sora collapsed

Olivia leapt off the small boulder she had been sniping the enemy from and sent a hailstorm of light energy into the Metal Heads below her before landing. She cracked her neck and readied herself for the next dozen or so. For all the dozens she had killed, the army of Hora-Quan looked the exact same size as it had at the very beginning of this confrontation. Olivia lifted her sword once more and concentrated on the energy building up inside of her, then with a yell she let go of it. A huge blast of light energy came out and noticed that surrounding the light energy was a small amount of blue energy that had come from the blue crystal. She watched as the metal heads fell one by one as the blue energy spiked away from the blast and attacked other metal heads surrounding her. It was like a chain reaction. As one died another was touched by the blue substance and die too, within seconds all of the creatures fell dead.

* * *

**M-Angel**: How did you guys like that battle scene. I'm getting better at writing these scenes. Anyway, review and I'll update very soon. Also, if you guys have any idea's on what should be the next world they visit, I'm open to options..(smiles)... 


	16. Chapter 16: Ashelin Vs Queen Gothika

**Mysterous Angel**: Sorry for thye long wait for the this chapter everybody! I've been busy trying to find the right college to go to next spring! It's either Maumee, Ohio or Fort Wayne, Indiana...To the reviews!

_Silver Horror_: i'm so glad you like my story...It is unusal for me to write these kinds of stories, but I'm ready for a change...Wait until you see the next worlds they have to go to...

_Your Best Fan Ever!_: Thanks...I betyou're gonna like the next world...(smiles evilly)

To the story now...

* * *

**Chapter 16**: _Ashelin (Earth Ashelin) Vs. Queen Gothika_

* * *

Dark clouds roamed around in a circular motion around a tall and dark Oblivion Castle. A young woman laid in bed in one of the rooms. She seemed to be having a some sort of nightmare that just wouldn't stop. She was currently have a mental battle with her inner darkness called, Queen Gothika.

* * *

When Ashelin opened her eyes she noticed that she was no longer by the sea. She suddenly heard a soft scraping sound in the dark room. Stains were smeared across the walls, most of them an unpleasantly familiar-looking crimson liquid. As she walked down a dark hallway with only a single flickering light bulb as a source of light, there was an enormous room. In the center was a metal chair with hand and foot restraints made of metal. Above the chair was a series of needles and tubes with different colors swirling in them. Along the walls were cells. The cells were lined not only on the floor, but along the wall of a seemingly endless chasm that surrounded the chair. 

_This is the torture room Jak was in for two-in-a-half years before Daxter saved him._ she thought, _but that was only in a game. What am I doing here?_

"Welcome." came Gothika's sneering voice.

Looking towards her right Ashline saw her. "What is this place bitch?" she asked

"Why you should know." was Gothika's curt reply. "You see this place come from your memory. Very nice by the way."

_Jak 2. _she thought.

"So who was is it that was tortured here?" she asked, "Maybe I should say instead, who wasn't."

"Where are you going with this bitch." Ashelin asked

"Why, this." she said as she snapped her fingers and Ashelin was suddenly thrown through the air onto the chair and strapped into place.

"You see that dark stuff above you?" Gothika asked, "It's dark eco, and your going to get a little dose of it." Gothika began to laugh. "Let's see, how much shall you get?" Gothika said as she grinned sadistically at Ashelin.

Ashelin struggled to get out of the chair, though she knew it was pointless. As the Dark Eco crackled over the machine, she braced herself for what she knew would be a very painful experience that would most likely kill her. The chair leaned back until she was lying down and the needles began to spin, purple electricity arcing between them. They slammed down into her chest and went to inject the liquid into Ashelin, but suddenly bright light erupted from Ashelin's body and destroyed the machine.

Gothika's sadistic laughing stopped as she watched Ashelin suddenly burst into light, but she realized that this light wasn't from the girl at all. It was from her friend. Her friend Olivia was somehow protecting her. "NO!" she yelled, "How is this possible!"

Suddenly a projection of Olivia appeared into hellish nightmare. "As long as I'm alive," she began, "You'll never be able to hurt my best friend."

Ashelin looked towards her friend. "Olivia!" she yelled

"Together we can stop her." Olivia said as she touched her friend's restraints, which instantly were destroyed and melted away. Suddenly Olivia's sword appeared and she handed it to Ashelin, who promptly threw it at Gothika. It landed in her chest. Gothika screamed in pain as she suddenly vanished. When Olivia picked the Katana up she saw that the red crystal was now glowing. She looked back at Ashelin. "You need to get out of here right now."

"How?" Ashelin asked

"Wake up." she said, "You're trapped in the Oblivion Castle. Get out! You're in danger!"

Suddenly a dark beam of light blasted its way through the room, destroying everything in site.

* * *

Ashelin opened her eyes and saw that she was in a bedroom that wasn't hers. She then remembered Olivia's warning. She had to get out of here now. "Thanks O'liv." she said as she quickly got out of bed and got dressed and left the room.

* * *

A young woman, walked out of the shadows. She was Gothika and she was free of her prison inside of the young earth girl Ashelin. Now all she had to do was to find her and kill her. She began to walk down several darkened hallways her black hair, with red highlights that was down to her waist was swishing left to right every time she took a step. She was dressed in a hooded silk cloak, black outside and red inside, a tight red shirt, with a black leather vest, a lose black skirt, that had a rip up to her thigh, and knee high black leather boots with silver buckles. On her hip she had a belt that held seven throwing knives and a nine-foot black leather whip. Her red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and as she closed in to the bedroom she took off one of her fingerless black gloves with spiked knuckles and grabbed one of her throwing knives. As she entered the room she saw that it was empty. One of the windows were opened and revealed sheets going out the window in a rope-like structure. "Shit!" she cursed as she ran down to the fourth level. "That bitch is **so **going to die now!"

* * *

**Mysterous Angel**: Ahhhh! Ashline run! Don't worry, Ashline's gonna be okay...for now...lol lol...Anyway, Olivia has a new power, Gothika is pissed, and Ashline is trying to get out of the the Oblivion Castle...These poor girls really need help...Good thing it's a Kingdom Hearts story...Cause Sora and Riku can save 'em...I think... 

?: (begins to laugh)

**Mysterious Angel**: Who laughed? Err...You guys better review, so I can update...

?: (laughing continues)

**Mysterious Angel**: Hurry! Review!


	17. Chapter 17: World Two, Complete!

**Chapter 17**: _World Two Finished_

* * *

"Okay," Sora began, "We defeated another hord of the monsters of this planet of Gaia, that turned out to be Metal Heads, but there was no Heartless on this planet."

Olivia looked at Sora. "I noticed that too." Riku replied as he sat down. "You guys fought really well together.

Olivia crossed her arms across her chest. "Thanks" she said as one of her eyebrows rose up. "But I don't understand why she was so upset...I mean I thoughy Heatless couldn't feel love."

"I guess they can." Sora said, "I mean, I'm sure Roxas felt love."

"Highly doubt that." Riku said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sora sighed at this. "Where do we go next, Donald." Sora asked his feathery friend.

"Well," Donald began, "According to the map that Chip and Dale gave me..." he began looking at the floating map. "We're here." he said pointing towards the blinking dot on the map.

"So that there dot must be the King." Goofy said happily

"But that planet is a long way away." Donald said, "Probably in another galaxy."

"Can't we just warp there?" Olivia asked

"Nope," Donald said, "We used a lot of our fuel to get here...We'll have to go to another planet before we can go to that one."

"Well, then let's go." Sora said as he got into his seat between Riku and Olivia. They then entered a slower speed warp.

* * *

Suddenly they were spat out of the warp and came into another planets atmosphere. "What planet is this one?" Riku asked

"It's the Pirates World!" Sora said

"As in Captain Jack Sparrow's world?" Olivia asked

"Yep." Sora said happily, "It's been a few years since we've seen him, Elizabeth and..."

"But we're only here to get some fuel." Donald interupted, "Now get ready for our landing!"

* * *

**Mysterous Angel**: Oh boy! Pirates world...Can't wait to see what's gonna go on in this world...(smiles)...review! Also read my profile to see when this story will be updated! 


End file.
